The use of mobile communication devices and systems is steadily increasing as a primary method of electronic communication. As the number of mobile communication devices and mobile system accounts increases, more devices are being lost and or/stolen and more system accounts are being accessed by unauthorized users.
Conventionally, service providers have attempted to implement various biometric security measures to prevent the unauthorized use of devices and/or services. For example, some portable computers implement fingerprint scanners for access. Additionally, some telephone service providers have implemented voice recognition and passphrases to access calling card services.